1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in handsaws and more particularly to saws which have a combination of saw teeth to adapt to rip and crosscut sawing of wood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made to provide a combination rip and crosscut saw which provides a smooth, easy cut in wood and which also has an efficient cutting speed. Applicant is unaware of any such attempt which has proven completely satisfactory.
An example of such a combination rip and crosscut saw for sawing wood is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,298. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,568,870; 2,579,728; 3,005,478 and 817,361 are illustrative of attempts to improve cutting efficiency by various tooth arrangements.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 29,688; 85,417; 1,850,478; 2,227,864 and 3,171,457 are illustrative of tooth modifications dealing mainly with cutting of metal, i.e., hacksaw blade constructions.
The tremendous number of prior art patents is in itself proof that the attempt to provide a combination rip and crosscut saw for sawing wood has been unsuccessful.